


In which John Egbert discovers death and a very strange smiling girl and that ghosts actually do exist and Dave was wrong.

by roadrunner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Feferi is a guide to the afterlife because why not, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, I don't know what else to tag, Kind of before the afterlife I guess, Mentions of Jack Noir but not really, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunner/pseuds/roadrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is confused and isn't sure why he can't feel anything but he has the vague understanding that ghosts are real and he's won the four year long argument between him and his friends. </p><p>Feferi is grinning and kind of scaring John but not really because he feels a weird safety feeling when she's around and he doesn't know why.</p><p>Rose, Jade, and Dave have no idea what's happening except for that they're very sad and don't know what to do without their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which John Egbert discovers death and a very strange smiling girl and that ghosts actually do exist and Dave was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my first attempt at sadstuck is like 4/10 but still  
> it's like 10% sad and 80% why does Feferi still have her typing quirk

Red rimmed eyes, dark clothes, quite mumbles of sorrow and condolences. A young man stood confused, and unnoticed in the corner of a clean suburban house, a small group of people gathered loosely around a table overflowing with flowers, stuffed animals, and what looked to be the possessions of a teenager avidly passionate about his interests. In the middle of the table sat a photo of a grinning boy with dark hair and sparkling eyes like the sky, behind him there were three people. Two girls and a boy sitting on a picnic blanket next to a lake, smiling at each other and exuding happiness from every orifice. At the bottom of the photo, a date was scrawled at the bottom in sharpie, smudged and unreadable.

The two girls and the boy from the photo sat on the pristine white couch in the middle of the room with solemn expressions. Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde, and Dave Strider said nothing to each other, instead just sitting closely and holding hands in a vice grip.

The boy in the corner of the room wore a stony expression on his face. His face. . . It was bruised and beat up, cuts scattered all the way down to his neck -which was bent at an odd angle- and there was dark reddish purple bruise surrounding the teenager's right eye, yet John couldn't feel a thing. His body felt wispy and light as if he could blow away with just one breath. His eyes had no pupil or iris, just a smoky white globe showing no emotion, framed by cracked glasses. His hair was dark and matted with dried blood and his clothes were tattered to the last thread. Hie yelled but no sound was heard, the grieving people unable to see nor hear him.

Another girl appeared next to him, her body forming out of smoke from many of the visitor's lit cigarettes. She herself had long, dark and tangled hair and ratty clothing. Her eyes were the same dull white as the boy's, and a gaping hole in the middle of her chest spattered fresh blood against the dark hardwood floors. This would go unnoticed by anyone but John and herself. She rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, her touch gentle and knowing. He stumbled away from her, surprise ghosting across his face.

"Jo)(n-" She started. The battered young man cut her off.

"You can see me? How do you know my name? Why. . . Why is everyone ignoring me?" John's voice shook. He already knew the answer to the last question, but he needed to hear it from someone other than the insistent nagging voice in the back of his head.

"Call me your. . ." She thought for a moment. "Your guide! I know a lot of t)(ings about you, maybe even some things you don't know yourself. Do you remember w)(at )(appened, Jo)(n?" Her voice was soft and had a slight accent to it, and her eyes -though blank- pierced through John's skull. Her painted black lips were stretched into an eerie smile that unnerved the teenager to no end.

John shook his head. He didn't remember anything really, he was at a bar waiting for his friends, and then he woke up here. 

"You were in a fig)(t. Well, not really. You tried to stop one. T)(is guy, Jack, I t)(ink? Was messing wit)( some guy and you tried to step in but )(e pulled a knife on you. Kind of a dirty trick, if you ask me! 38( . . ." John wasn't sure how he could hear her weird emoji thing, but the way she talked was fresh and open. He could practically see the letters forming as she spoke. 

"So, I'm really. . ." She nodded her head. "Ghosts are real." John stated quietly. Feferi just giggled and nodded. "Kind of, I guess. Haunting is kind of prohibited though, at least for us. If you're a poltergeist or a lost soul then you can pretty much just stay in the First World twenty-four seven. "

"Who are you?" He queried. The girl was strange, but he got the feeling he'd be spending more time with her. He at least had to know her name.

"Your guide, silly! 38) " She giggled and paused. "My name's Feferi! Certified counselor of t)(e dead! Well not really certified. Self proclaimed with a couple of other spirits." John flinched. Hearing the word 'dead'was like pouring salt in an open wound. Feferi's grin fell, replaced with an apologetic frown that only lasted for a couple of seconds before her optimism bubbled back up.

"We )(ave a bus to catch, you know! Hurry up and do w)(at you need to, this is your last time )(ere before we cross over." John grimaced again and looked over to his friends. They were still sitting together but Jade had begun crying into Rose's shoulder and Dave was sitting with his head in his hands, his fists clenched hard enough to turn his knuckles stark white.

John walked over to them. He crouched down so that he was on his knees in front of the couch, his hand on Dave's knee. Slowly, he felt Dave start to relax the tension flowing out of his body and his hands beginning to return to their normal color. John smiled, a strange mixture of sadness and love crossing his face, and turned to Rose and Jade. He was beginning to feel himself fade away, so he stood up almost all the way and pressed a kiss to the top of both their heads. Jade's shoulders ceased their violent shaking and Rose's arm's fell away from around her friend. She turned to Dave and smiled. Dave nodded.

"He's here, you know. He's with us." Was all John heard before his body faded into smoke and his childhood home faded away from his view from his view.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop while writing this like three times to keep from crying Bean stop it's not even sad


End file.
